


A time for the two

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 写给基桐老师的抽奖文XD
Relationships: Surefour | Lane Roberts/SoOn | Terence Tarlier
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写给基桐老师的抽奖文XD

被队友Benjamin拽着做到电脑前晕晕乎乎双排上分的时候，Terence还没从昨夜那个过分脱离现实轨道的梦境里回过神。

他梦到了Lane。  
不同于以往相处的状态——说实话迄今为止，他们见面的机会少得可怜，即使是线下赛。梦里Lane和他一起回到了法国的家，窝在柔软的沙发上，分享着同一条毛毯，窗帘拉得严丝合缝，对面的墙上垂着投影布，正播放着某部日本动漫的剧场版——他醒来后甚至惊讶于这些细节的真实性。Lane随手往他嘴里喂了根薯条，接受了自己落在虎口的吻，靠在肩上，找了个舒服的姿势继续躺着。自己似乎早就习以为常，揉了揉Lane的头发，在胳膊搭到他腰上的一瞬间，Terence醒了过来。  
他懊恼地想，都是昨天看的那一串视频搞的鬼，“如何喂另一半薯条”——确实是烂俗又甜到掉牙的桥段。如果他知道会梦到这样诡异的剧情，宁愿去听VOA广播打发时间。

大概是命运的指引，第二把双排组就遇到了Lane，用夸张的哈欠向队友致意，过量的二氧化碳似乎顺着网线窜到了面前，Terence开始犯困，大脑像被查莉娅的大招吸了个干净，一片空白，只剩一点莫名的心虚：像是怀中掩着的窃来的珍宝，而Lane却像那个唯一的目击证人，随时能把自己藏在心里的那点小秘密勾勒得分毫不差。  
Lane问他：“SoOn，你想拿黑百合吗？”  
“嗯……可以啊，谢谢。”他心不在焉地操纵着鼠标在几个英雄之间来回切换着，才留意到Lane早就选走了黑百合。  
“不，”Lane理直气壮地拒绝了，尾音愉快地扬起来，“我比你厉害多了。让我carry你们吧，uNKOE还差得远呢。”  
Benjamin本来还在幸灾乐祸——Terence在Lane那儿吃瘪不是第一次了，无辜被牵连后又深觉委屈：“关我什么事？”  
“Stupid French.”  
两个人明智地决定闭嘴。Terence别别扭扭补位了路霸，好容易打完这一把送走全程垃圾话不断的Lane，他如蒙大赦，还没高兴两分钟，就发现Lane阴差阳错地出现在伊利奥斯的对面。  
他从没意识到北美服务区的世界原来这么小。  
“够了吧——”Terence哀嚎一声，往后仰倒在椅背上，右上角弹出他被脉冲炸弹击杀的标志，而紧跟在红框猎空头像后的那串熟悉的英文字符——是Surefour。  
你死我活的剧本在他们之间不是第一次上演了，但对观众而言永远充满了血脉偾张的戏剧性。Chat上飘过去一串表情符号，夹杂着英文和法文的感叹词。  
“第三个了，” Benjamin看得津津有味，“这张图你被贴了三个炸弹了，怎么回事，嗯？”  
Terence想反驳什么，最终还是闭上了嘴。他抛出抓钩荡上高台，预判猎空回溯的位置，一枪爆头。他瞥了眼左下角公屏里飞速弹出来的一枚橙色问号，得意地挑了挑眉，在结束团战后，回敬了一枚简洁、礼貌又挑衅的笑脸。  
——还是这样的反驳比较有力。  
“我被针对了，你得保我啊”  
“那谁让你守在重生室门口给Surefour贴炸弹呢。”  
Benjamin声音里的幸灾乐祸不容错辨。Terence耸耸肩，反正这把赢了。他好整以暇地看完队友法拉的全场最佳，边喝水边读着chat里的内容，听到Benjamin说：“我把Surefour拉进队里了”  
“什么？”  
他仿佛是个在后院踢足球砸破邻居家玻璃、试图偷偷跑回储藏室躲起来的七岁小男生，但职业选手怎么能够不战而败不进反退呢，他凝神看摄像头的样子仿佛在给自己打气。Benjamin对他的心理波动一无所知：“三排总比双排好，尤其是当少了一个专门瞄着你的头的准星的时候……”  
刚加进语音频道的Surefour只来得及捕捉后半截：“嗯……谁的头？”  
“……我的”  
Terence声音闷闷的，尾音往下坠。Lane简直能想象出他无可奈何的神情，毫不收敛地笑出声：“这很公平啊bro——别忘了你也蹲我了。何况你们赢了。”Lane忽然拉满的沮丧和哀怨戏剧性宛如舞台上的话剧演员：“我们输了……SoOn！你战胜了我。”  
Benjamin欢快地笑着喊了停，仿佛刚才为虎作伥砸禁疗瓶射睡眠针的人不是他一样。Terence单手托腮，悠闲地说： “那个只是……策略。”  
“我也一样。”  
“所以说……为了改善游戏体验，我们诚邀Surefour选手加入。”  
“法语三排。SMART。”Lane刻意加重了咬字，诚恳又讽刺，然后念了句“Bonjour”，——这是他大脑里仅存的几句法语之一。  
Terence和Benjamin用法语聊了两句，鼠标胡乱点着，等回过神时已经点进Surefour直播间里了。他正回答着chat里关于版本变动的提问，难得正经的语气，像场微型访谈，但很快又扯到了些奇怪又毫无违和感的话题上。  
Terence随便点了个表情发上去。  
“嘿Soo——ooon，”短暂的延迟后，Lane向他问好，口齿清晰，声音低沉，拖长了声调带出一缕气音，落在略有些沙哑的鼻音上，字正腔圆像是电视里的政客演讲，“为什么跑来我的直播间？”  
“我想过来看看你是不是在和chat偷偷说我和Benjamin的坏话。”  
Benjamin在队伍频道飞速敲了个问号。  
“怎么可能，”Lane笑起来，“Surefour可是天下最好的人，最热心的朋友，最可靠的队友……”  
Terence看着直播画面揉了揉眉心：“非常好，那么……秩序之光换了可以吗？”  
耳机里传来一串夸张的笑声，抑扬顿挫像一串跳跃着连起来的弧线：“没问题。”

Terence站在角斗士队门前，几乎无法理解自己为何突然出现在这里。Lane就像个女巫，用黑百合的声音叽里咕噜念了一串咒语，他就失去了意识，等回过神来已经拎着两个外卖袋子瞬移到这里，而本来他们是约好要去吃日料的。  
半个小时前，两个人在discord里连着语音，吵吵闹闹地在狙房里威胁、鄙视、虚情假意地互相吹捧，Lane落下最后一枪获得胜利，而Terence迫于无奈——也或许没那么不情愿，答应了Lane捎份外卖来的请求。  
Lane伸了个懒腰，瞥了眼窗外。是难得的连绵的雨天，窗外湿漉漉的棕榈叶透着寒意，在被细密的雨脚敲得摇漾的叶片的缝隙，勉强可以看到阴沉的云。他摘了耳机，专心听了阵淅淅沥沥的雨声，满足地叹口气。是个很舒服的雨天，有什么比一个假期的雨天更适合窝在房间里的呢——雨天当然不应该出门了。  
当然也有人例外。  
他刚打完一局天梯，手机屏幕就亮起来，Lane瞥了一眼，没接，径直下楼，透过客厅的落地窗看出去，法国人果然已经站在大门外了。他趿拉着鞋穿过院子拉开门，被积水打湿的袜子凉凉的：“其实你可以进来的——门没关。”  
Terence无奈地耸耸肩： “我怎么知道，强闯民居可是违法的。要是你们谁有把枪——”  
Lane在接过他手里的外卖袋子前往用手指瞄着他的太阳穴开了一枪：“放心，我的队友们人都很好的，看在最近我们的队伍没比赛打的份儿上，应该会放你一马。”  
“那可真仁慈。”  
“其实他们几乎都出去了。”Lane关门把渐密的雨声隔绝在外，看了眼他深灰色外套上斑斑点点的水渍——不算淋得太厉害。他们上楼 ，Lane把食盒拿出来依次摆好，满意地看着天妇罗上金黄色的脆壳。“啊……多么热辣的油炸食品。确实有时间应该去趟日本的……不说别的，地地道道的日本菜就很让人心动。”  
“虽然加州的日料也不差。那儿还有漫展和……很棒的街机厅是不是？”  
“你竟然知道这个？”  
Terence不会承认他是特地查过的：“对啊，有时间也许可以一起去。”  
“你是说一起吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“轻易许诺可不是个好习惯，Terence。”Lane调侃道。  
许诺，这个说法好像太郑重其事了，但好像也没什么不妥的地方。Terence停下手中的筷子，从鳗鱼饭里抬起头，仿佛不理解为何会遭到质疑：“我是认真的。”  
他们干净利落地解决了午餐。Lane百无聊赖地滑着手机，问Terence是否要在这儿直播一会儿——“我还没看过你打游戏呢。”  
Terence登陆了自己的账号，边等候边调整着各项设置。Lane坐在一边继续刷着推特，但他离得太近了，Terence能清晰地感觉到微弱的气流，等到比赛正式开始，干脆趴在了他肩上，顺手给往后撤了一把他的耳机露出半只耳朵：“对面是AKM是不是？”  
“是吧……”和老队友撞车的亲切感并非不强烈，但占据了大脑更多部分的是那个古怪的梦。这好像不太妙，肩上的温度和力度都过分相似，甚至连空气都变得暧昧起来。他像梦游一样拿下A点，扭着脖子放松紧绷的肩颈，才发现Lane早就缩回了椅子上，抱着罐可乐，瘫在椅背上懒洋洋地观摩着，还不忘在自己直播间给了他host。  
也许是自己想太多了。  
一罐凝结着着冰凉水汽的可乐忽然贴上了他的后颈。  
Terence一个激灵，手指唐突地按下去，回溯到了自己的炸弹上，隔着耳机也还是能听到Lane恶作剧得逞的放声大笑。

Terence用了好一段时间才终于颓废地承认自己迟到的情窦初开终于到了，而Lane对此似乎一无所知。  
“嘿Benjamin……你谈过恋爱吗？”  
“什么？”Benjamin手一抖，正在滑墙的DJ一歪，直接砸在了66号公路滚烫的柏油路面上，被一个闪光弹丢晕，眼看着麦克雷咣咣砸了整个弹匣的子弹，含恨而终。他无奈地瞥了Terence一眼：“你好歹应该等我打完这一局……”  
Terence耸了耸肩。  
“你有喜欢的女生了吗？”  
Terence挑了挑眉。  
Benjamin操纵着DJ蹦跳着往A点冲，边心不在焉地问：“你们在约会吗？”  
“没有……”  
“很熟吗？”  
“认识大概有一年了。”  
Benjamin有些诧异，仿佛难以理解每天同吃同住同训练的队友如何见缝插针找时间创造机会猎艳，又把全队上下瞒得滴水不漏，随即善解人意地脑补了全过程，网恋嘛——“要吸引她的注意力，要保持联系，还要学会释放你的魅力。”  
Terence想了想上午天梯里如影随形的箭矢，按了按太阳穴，不知道这到底算不算“注意力”。  
——Lane只是热衷于挑衅他，或者说，Lane和Terence热衷于互相挑衅。这和职业选手的竞争状态沾了极轻微的一丝关系，更多的是微妙的博弈的乐趣。  
这和刚认识的时候不太相同，当然他们也有一阵子没交手了。早在他们各自在所属赛区领跑的时候，以精准敏捷闻名于守望先锋社群的他们就被放进同一个剪辑里，用干净利落的狙击枪爆头和脉冲手枪的清脆射击应和着BGM的鼓点，在律动里让无数人惊叹拜服。Rogue辗转至北美赛区，他们终于能够碰面，得以享受酣畅淋漓的较量——轻盈敏捷穿梭的猎空，是鼠标精确操纵准心瞄着运动轨迹打出一串血花，手指在键盘上控制着走位，背后是熟稔的肌肉记忆和精心计算过的伤害和时间差、语音里亢奋而周密的部署，由肾上腺素支配，在血液里奔涌。

Terence往右侧看了一眼。  
隔着远远的过道，Lane坐在比赛席的另一侧，穿着同色的太平洋赛区暗红短袖。横亘在他们之间的是赛点，是屏息凝神间一次扳机的扣动就能决定生死的较量。他深吸一口气，闪身出了重生室。交锋的瞬间快得如电光石火，他捕捉那个一闪而过的人影按下左键，看到的却是画面里自己被击杀的提示。  
尘埃落定，他叹口气，总归是有些遗憾的，随即站起身走过去。Lane还坐在椅子上穿鞋，隔着老远就向自己张开双臂、脸上挂着老大一枚笑容，走过来拥抱他、拍拍后背，像许多次在比赛后那样；又有些不同：这要轻松快乐很多。他看着Lane脸上懒洋洋的笑，猜测对方的心情也是大致相似。  
Soe提起他最期待和Sourfour的交锋。那一瞬间Terence几乎哽住，仿佛有什么要从胸腔里冲出来，就像破茧而出的蝴蝶。他趁着Lane回答的间隙扫视暴雪竞技场里欢呼挥手的人群，分神想象那只从胸腔里挣脱的鲜血淋漓的蝴蝶的模样，说不清是血腥还是诡异。他侧头去看Lane，确实没多激动也没多紧张，倒是肉眼可见的开心。他们确实都是享受游戏的人。  
回到休息区，在推门而入之前，Terence冲他挤了挤眼睛。是个带着鼓励和祝福的、又好像有点无可奈何的表情。但Lane先是愣了半秒，才扶额笑起来，推推搡搡地扶着他的肩进去了。  
Terence想也许Lane能明白他的意思：结局无论输赢都是坦然的，他们都只想成为最后留在赛场上的那群人；对于交手充满期待，对胜利充满骄傲，又难免为送给对方的失败感到遗憾——也只是极少的一部分而已。

“嗯……确实和我想的不一样。”Terence蹙着眉盯着叉子上亮红色的鸡翅，诚实地叹了口气，又委屈巴巴得像只垂着耳朵的大型犬。在美国生活近两年，他很少因为食物的口味偏好吃瘪了。  
“想象里的buffalo鸡翅是什么味的？”  
“或许比这个辣一点甜一点，但至少……没有这股强烈的白醋味。”  
“谁知道呢……奇妙的美国人”，Lane靠在椅背上回忆着，“我记得第一次尝到buffalo鸡翅的时候我才七八岁，甚至不知道水牛城在哪里，被我爸带到buffalo wild wings——是的就是这个连锁店。”他皱着眉指了指店里悬挂的装饰上的字样。  
“感觉如何？”  
他摇摇头：“我……不太习惯混在里面的白醋的那股味道。白醋没问题，辣鸡翅没问题，但它们混合在一起……”

Terence好像有点心不在焉，Lane想。他趁着Terence和侍者交谈，短暂地走了神，回视过去三个小时里发生的一切——他们结束了全明星周的表演赛，他在黑百合1v1半决赛里以微弱的优势赢下了坐在对面的法国人，并最终拿到冠军——一个听起来荣耀、也确实足够振奋人心的称号。但Burbank暴雪竞技场里的满天欢呼、在uber前和自己告别的队友，都好像被门外那条不算吵闹的街道与高大茂盛的道边树阻隔了。一切都仿佛发生在昨日，甚至是更遥远的不确切的日子。有一条线泾渭分明地划分出那时和现在，从自己走出选手通道的时刻算起——他在门前见到了Terence。他犹豫了一下，他知道他很快就要回到法国。还没等他，Terence似有所感，回头冲他打了个招呼：”要一起吃个饭吗，Lane？“  
而现在，他们探讨白醋、全明星、假期安排，聊起联盟里的家常——虽然有些足够在reddit上炸出惊涛骇浪。背景是一片暖色的昏暗灯光，环境里的嘈杂交谈、餐具、酒杯的叮咚作响声也让人的心绪逐渐平和。法国人的眼神柔和到近乎于黏软，Lane错觉快要融化在注视中，那目光如有实质般包裹他，赋予温暖友好触感的幻觉。  
不知道是因为非母语还是别的什么原因，Terence的尾音总是局促地上扬，和他说法语时四平八稳的语调完全不同。但这样也很好，他不是那么喜欢法国人在日常生活里也如影随形的气定神闲的悠然，虽然在旁人眼里，他的淡定和Terence如出一辙，属于成熟而心态平和强大的选手。  
只是那道尾音像扫过心脏的绒毛，惹得心痒痒的，又因为反常的刺激悬在半空；又像是一个线头，好像有什么令人期待的秘密，顺着某个合适的力度轻轻巧巧地一扯，就能牵出一团锦簇的图案。

他们在回去的路上碰到了一群粉丝，击掌、签名、合影，把笑容定格在洛杉矶街头繁华的夜色里。他们挥挥手，目送着粉丝们消失在一片城市温暖的灯火通明中。  
“Hey Terence——”Lane忽然叫住他，慢慢悠悠地说，“Treat me like a princess!” 他看着Terence脸上分明的困惑，忍俊不禁：“我只是想起他们和我说，有的中国粉丝这么叫我——Princess Four，听起来还挺好玩的。”  
“为什么是公主呢？”  
“不知道，但我当然可以是公主。”  
Terence歪了歪头：“那公主殿下，您现在有什么吩咐吗？”  
“没有。”Lane很满意他的配合大笑着拍拍他的肩，头缩进卫衣的连帽里，双手插兜，贴着Terence近了些——风有些大，这确实是Lane随口一提的话，更多关于未来的讨论消散在夜风里，

当晚Terence做了个梦。  
他梦到Lane穿上了公主裙——像迪士尼动画片里的公主一样，银色的大波浪卷发垂到束腰背后的蝴蝶结，蓬松的大幅裙摆上有精美的刺绣和蕾丝，被裙撑撑开。Lane踩着水晶鞋摇摇晃地向他走来，飘来一阵清甜的香，鞋跟敲击在瓷砖上，发出清脆的响声。他画了眼线，嘴唇鲜红，一双手戴着蕾丝手套，正慌乱地从下巴和腮边撕扯粘着的假胡子，边喊他来帮忙，依然是熟悉的Lane的声音，有些低沉、慵懒又似乎狡猾的。  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“去舞会！快点Terence，再拖延的话我们就要错过马车了！”  
Terence醒来，愣了好长一段时间才回过神。他维持着平躺的姿势大概有半个小时——大脑放空，又清醒得惊人。他在手机上戳了几下，问Lane要不要去他们昨天提起的一家KBBQ店。  
他当然看不到Lane在收到消息时脸上意味深长的笑容。

而现在，Lane就站在他身旁，在地图上辨认着方位。他想，他们太熟了，好像又不够亲近。于是他只是看着Lane欲言又止，然后聊起遥远的祖国的风土人情。  
Lane毫无疑问感受到了。那种灼热的、坦荡的目光，和昨天来自赛场上的目光如出一辙。来自身边人的目光仿佛是扫去石膏像上积攒灰尘的轻柔的小刷子。他的心思变得活络起来，像是高速运转的中央处理器。  
噢——那他确实是稳操胜券了。Lane敏锐地捕捉到了那个点，像是抓住夏夜里一闪而过的飞舞的萤火，狡黠地笑起来。  
法国人莫名其妙地看着他。  
“Terence Tarlier——”他拖长了调子，坐在花坛边上，“我知道你一个秘密。”  
“什么？”Terence有点心虚地后退了半步。  
Lane老神在在地看着他，眼睛里的笑意似乎单纯得跟他在赛后接受采访时没什么区别，拍了拍身侧，一副老好人模样：“坐。”  
他凑近Terence，话还没说就先笑了，然后一板一眼地正经重复：“我知道你一个秘密。”  
“每个人都有秘密。”Terence挑了挑眉，努力扮演得不以为然，但他的心跳也许暴露了——跳得飞快，脸和脖子也烧起来。上一次离Lane这么近是什么时候？现在转头看他会不会很奇怪？不说话又不正视的话会不会像在逃避？  
他盯着远处道边树的粗壮的树干：“是什么？”  
Lane似乎乐于见到他这样的反应，凑得更近了：“我知道你……”  
“……喜欢我。”  
Terence的大脑短暂地陷入一片混乱。每个单词他都听得懂，连在一起他也明白是什么意思。  
但Lane说这话是想表达什么？  
Lane说完这句话就退回了正常距离，倒仍饶有兴致地看着他，仿佛刚才的惊天之语和他毫无关联。  
Terence撞进一双明亮的双眸里，一汪晶莹纯粹的蓝，却恶劣地毫无保留地映照着他的窘迫。Lane轻声地笑着，好像很能包容他的局促，嘴唇开开合合，吐露的字句依然保持着高强度的杀伤力：“Trash player and trash man, SoOn——”  
他拖长了Terence的昵称，半点不客气地把它演变成嘘声。然后他站起身走过来，笑着拥抱了他。


	2. 番外

Terence睡醒的时候，Lane已经在书房直播了。餐厅的桌子上放着大半份夏威夷pizza和半份BBQ鸡翅，大概是给自己留下的。  
Lane扯下耳机向还在倒时差的男友问了个好，顺便索要了一个早安吻。Terence刚洗漱过，脸上的水滴蹭在他鼻尖上，痒痒的。他关了直播语音，让Terence把食物扔进烤箱里加热好再吃，他打完这局，正好一起出门。Terence试图抗议——他并不是很想在坐了十几个小时航班又因为倒时差睡得昏天黑地之后吃那些，但Lane已经戴上耳机回归游戏了。Terence看向屏幕，这一局在艾兴瓦尔德，Lane刚选了托比昂和队友们蹦蹦跳跳地去A点防守，边和天梯里的熟人们打着招呼。  
Terence决定用这时间干点别的。  
Lane察觉到椅子在被人往后拽，他自觉地退了退，还顺便抬了脚，以为Terence要去捡什么东西。然而Terence整个人都钻到了桌子下面。Lane悬着的腿毫无着力点，被握着脚腕拉回了原位。  
Lane瞬间明白了Terence的意图，但想制止他已经来不及了。宽松的家居裤被扯开，法国人宽厚的手掌覆盖上去揉了揉，更为坚硬的触感……操，不是手指，是男友挺直的鼻梁，颇为亲切地蹭了两下。  
Lane小声地咒骂了一句“bitch”，队里的源氏打开语音：“surefour，你是在说我吗？”  
前端毫无防备地被湿润的口腔包裹，小腹一紧，肺部的最后一丝空气被逼出来，发出带着闷哼的气音，他刻意地压低嗓子延长那声呻吟，以象征无关痛痒的思考：“嗯……我是说，所有人。”  
安娜是队友Benjamin：“也包括你自己吗？”  
“我吗？”  
舌尖从冠状沟细细地舔舐着，Lane能感觉到性器被逐渐唤醒、然后诚实地涨大。他满不在乎地否定了：“像我这样的人……对那种事毫无兴趣，先生。”他别有意味地加了重音，气音像是色情频道的ASMR主播。他关了语音：“But you could help me, please. Sir.”  
Terence听不到之前的对话，但这一句他听懂了。法国人从善如流地吞进了小半截柱体，嘴唇小心翼翼地包裹着牙齿，舌尖左右旋转拨弄着阴茎，湿润温热几乎是同时袭击了所有的敏感地带。两只手耐心地揉捏着囊袋。Lane手一抖，走位失误，被黑百合狙在了脑门上。  
“操，”他随便切换了一个视角，低头去看趴在腿间的男友。Terence心有灵犀退出来，舌尖从顶端连出一条亮晶晶的液体的线，笑了笑。  
Terence看起来太有欺骗性了，他想，那个表情，说是要给他系鞋带他都信。  
“Taste me bitches!”他在对方半藏的龙卷过来时毫不犹豫地按下Q键，而Terence猝不及防地献给他一记深喉。Lane被喉部贪婪而高频的吮吸刺激得叫出了声。他欲盖弥彰地补了两句高亢的呻吟，配合着右上角跳动的击杀提示，好像这只是刻意而属于成人世界的直播效果。但画面里的托比昂短暂的静止却似乎暗示着什么——Lane紧紧抓着鼠标，左手摁在Terence的脑袋上，停滞了片刻才后知后觉地松开。他用手覆盖住麦克风，狠狠吐出胸腔里浑浊的气体，眼角湿润地瞪了眼Terence头顶的发旋。精神和物理的双重刺激让被重新吐出来的阴茎更加粗大了。Terence揉捏囊袋的手指下滑抚摸过血管，专心致志地伺候起微微张开、往外吐着清液的龟头。他用手指轻轻地刮着，饱满的指腹陷进尿道口，满意地得到了噼里啪啦的敲击间明显的抽气声。Lane的腰偶尔会猛地抽一下。他的脑袋像被搅浑了，勉强分辨着准星和对手，在队伍语音里已经沉寂了好一会儿。  
最后一波团战前的空隙，Terence终于停了动作。Lane边左右横跳边拿锤子敲着身前的奥丽莎，声音里的沙哑像梨子里那点能让人咀嚼上瘾的石细胞，语气是惯有的狡黠：“I’m not gonna cum so fast. They don’t deserve that guys. ”  
灵活的舌尖打断了他的话，Lane用小腿蹭了蹭男友的腰，继续轻快地向麦克风释放魅力：“But I’ll absolutely make them satisfied. ”  
在加时即将结束的时候，法国人又做了一次深喉，Lane绷直了脊背，左手拼命地攥成拳头才没丢人地叫出来——不然这次肯定要比上次淫荡多了。他眼前被过载的快感冲击得阵阵发黑，没能成功交出最后一波熔火核心——所幸团战还是胜利了。他靠着椅背，下身涨得发痛，安慰着替大招可惜的队友：“No worries. I could cum more then. I’m an expert at jerking off.”  
大家都笑起来。Lane揉揉太阳穴，浅蓝色的眼睛正盯着趴在两腿间的男友。托A惨的福，他觉得他很快就可以结束这一把了。  
Terence在他的阴茎上响亮地亲了一口。  
进攻打得不太顺利，当然有大概三分之一的原因是因为他们的C位被意外的性事分了神，他有些抗议地用脚后跟碰了碰Terence的后背。Terence会意地从那团毛发里退了出来，只是有一下没一下地轻轻地撸动着涨得发紫的阴茎。  
没来得及用托比昂躺赢的Lane在胜利的时候叹息着表示，很遗憾最终也没能射出来。他还没嘚瑟完，就有只手伸了上来，指尖还挂着点黏液。在即将触碰到脸颊的时候往旁边一绕，关了麦克风。  
“干什么？”  
他不明所以地看过去，Terence眼睛在昏暗的桌下也还是亮的，冲他挤挤眼睛，神色正直从容地像要接受赛后采访，却在下一秒把他的性器吞了进去。  
Lane浑身都紧绷起来，顶端不知道顶住了哪里，娇嫩的肉舔舐着龟头，疯狂得像要钻进去。Terence肆无忌惮地用嘴唇、舌头和口腔发出啧啧的水声，充斥着色情的暗示。Lane好像终于回过神来，麦克风关掉了。  
他挑衅般地敞开了嗓子，短促地拔高了音调，喘息也夹杂着共鸣顶到头部的娇弱的呻吟。  
Terence牙关有点酸了，有些艰难地含着男友的性器。他抬起头，果不其然看到男友已经靠在椅子上，舒舒服服地享受着他的服侍，若有所感地和他对上视线，挑了挑眉。  
很好。  
Terence对着沾满黏液的阴茎吹口气，毫不客气地直接完整地吞了进去，这次他吃得太深了，咽喉处产生过度剧烈的不适感，眼角也被逼出了生理性的泪。Lane就像忽然被按了静音键，张着嘴说不出话。他联想到法国人的沾染情欲的双眼，发力时的胳膊的线条和唇齿间呢喃的几句含含糊糊的法语。呕吐反射带来的软腭痉挛又让快感惊人地呈指数飙升，随时都有可能爆发，从身下积累，带着酸软袭击了全身。他的手半用力地按着Terence的头，直到法国人吐出他的性器，拿大拇指在怒张的前端研磨了一下。  
Lane被流窜的电流击倒了，腰一软瘫坐回去上，他甚至能听到电火花噼里啪啦烧遍大脑。Terence干呕的时候没办法口交，两只大拇指高频轮换着，维持着电竞选手的职业素养，充分照顾着他勃起的阴茎。当Terence重新含进去，用柔软的口腔内壁紧紧吸附的时候，清晰地感到嘴里的柱体跳动了一下，黏稠微凉的液体直接冲进了喉咙里。  
Terence退出来，轻轻咳了两声。Lane收回了搭在他脑后的手，拨了一下被汗水沾湿的刘海儿。  
“Lane，记得下播。”  
Lane清了清嗓子，有气无力地和chat解释自己刚刚接到一个意外来电，现在要下播了。来自SoOn的问候恰到好处地在chat里弹了出来：“Surefour喜欢吃葡萄吗？”  
丝丝缕缕清甜的葡萄香气弥散在空中。他低头，法国人嘴里叼着薄薄的一圈乳胶，正冲他微笑。  
Lane倒吸了一口凉气，麦克风录进去的声音却似乎恢复了一点活力： “说实话，我不太喜欢吃那个。”  
但最终Lane还是被那股葡萄味填满了。


End file.
